metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
KGB
The KGB is the common abbreviation for the Russian Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti (Комитет государственной безопасности) or Committee for State Security. It was the national security agency of the Soviet Union from 1954 to 1991, and its premier internal security, intelligence, and secret police organization during that time. History During the 1960s, the KGB developed various devices, such as a camera small enough to be mistaken for a button, transmitters small enough to be placed in someone's shoe, and a narcosis gun that is similar to a cigarette. In 1964, KGB guards from the Ninth Directorate were sent to the OKB-754 design bureau to guard rocket scientist Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov from the rogue GRU faction led by Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. CIA operative Naked Snake managed to infiltrate the abandoned factory where Sokolov was being held, but was ambushed by KGB troops as he made his exit. Snake was then saved by Major Ocelot of GRU, having mistaken him for a defecting agent, and killed the KGB soldiers present. Pressuring the CIA to assassinate The Boss, who had provided nuclear warheads to GRU colonel Volgin, Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev allowed the FOX unit to use one of the KGB's communication satellites during Operation Snake Eater, one week later. The KGB also set up a meeting between Snake and one of their agents, known as ADAM. Despite Snake's arrival at the meeting point on time, he instead met with the supposed KGB operative EVA who took over ADAM's mission. EVA had actually been a spy for the Chinese People's Liberation Army, while the triple agent Ocelot (who was really ADAM) acquired half of the Philosophers' Legacy for the CIA. Shortly after the mission, even though EVA/The Boss's debriefing indicated that the reason for the change in the mission was because they didn't want the Soviets to know about their attempt at stealing the legacy both times, the KGB nonetheless knew about the true nature of both missions, with Ocelot suggesting that they use their knowledge on the missions as blackmail to the United States government in future negotiations. In addition, the KGB was involved in ousting their former employer, Nikita Khrushchev, from power. Post-Snake Eater The KGB eventually managed to develop an elite counter-terrorism operations unit called the Alpha Group. In 1974, KGB intelligence operative Vladimir Zadornov was dispatched to Costa Rica in order to propel Central America towards Communism and help the Soviets win the wider Cold War. First, he had KGB contacts supply Amanda Valenciano Libre's Sandinistas with a drug-purification plant, in order to raise money for their revolution in neighboring Nicaragua. Zadornov then disguised himself as a respected University for Peace professor, Ramón Gálvez Mena, and hired the Militaires Sans Frontieres to combat the CIA Peace Sentinels who were operating in the country. In reality he had allied himself with the rogue CIA forces, providing resources for a mobile nuclear launch platform that they were developing, but intended to use it for the Soviets' own designs. He was aided in this scheme by fellow operative Paz Ortega Andrade. Zadornov and Soviet troops later took over the U.S. missile base in Nicaragua, in which the Peace Sentinels were preparing to launch a nuclear strike. The KGB intended that Cuba be attacked, making it seem as though America was the guilty party, allowing anti-American sentiment and Communism to spread unchecked throughout Central America. However, this plan failed, due to their former Sandinista allies turning on them. Though imprisoned by the MSF, Zadornov again attempted to hijack a nuclear weapon, with inside help from Paz, but was killed before he could witness the mission's conclusion. Paz, however, was also working as an agent of the shadowy organization Cipher. Later years Sometime prior to 1995, Psycho Mantis joined the KGB but left a while later. On December 21, 1995, Russian President Boris Yeltsin signed the decree that disbanded the KGB, which was then substituted by the FSB, the current domestic state security agency of the Russian Federation. As a result, the Alpha Group was also implemented by the FSB. Notable members *Ocelot *Tatyana (cover job) *Vladimir Zadornov *Paz Ortega Andrade *Psycho Mantis Behind the scenes KGB soldiers also make an appearance in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops's online mode and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus as recruitable soldiers. The KGB are also playable in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence's online mode. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' (mentioned only) *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' See also *Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov External links * Category:Military Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence